


The Demon Inside of You

by Twicejjang10



Series: 2yeon AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimetsu Gakuen (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Anime/Manga Fusion, Blood and Violence, Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga, F/F, Light Angst, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicejjang10/pseuds/Twicejjang10
Summary: There's a lot more that meets the eye. A Hashira would always keep their identities and secrets a hide. But fair warning, behind all techniques and skills. Was something more than just slayer. Sometimes the inside, is different from the outside.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: 2yeon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550533
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End = The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!!

**_Entry 1#_ **

_We thought if we killed Muzan all of this will come to an end. But even after we slashed his neck and forced him to absorb the sunlight. His reign continues throughout the Era. We had never thought that a small child that was the result of his blood. Would later continue his mission to conquer the world._

_Thus, the government started to recognize the Demon Slayer corps officially. Our organization spread throughout the entirety of Japan. Protecting the citizens in the night. But the Demons were smarter and expanded outside of Japan into South Korea. Expanding the Corps further outside of Japan into South Korea._

_Because of the fear of having demons in their country. The world outcasted Japan and South Korea, leaving us to handle the problems ourselves. The Corps was still a secret even though the government now recognizes them. It was kept like that not to make the citizens afraid._

_Until now, the location and the identity of the new Demon Leader are still unknown. Some speculated that it was another person who has the same sickness as Muzan. Thus, giving them the power to create a demon with their blood._

_It was a goose chase, and the tradition of killing demons in the night was still implemented. The Corps needed more troops because they keep on spreading and sometimes more lethal. None of them was cooperating either, and It scares the Corps a lot. Because back then we have a lead, and It was my sister, Nezuko Kamado._

_The only demon who was able to speak and conquer the sun. But since her death. The Corps was running blind, and I was the single lead. Time is also running out on me; I still haven't found a successor to teach the Breath of The Sun and The Dance of The Fire God Techniques._

_I am starting to lose hope; will there be anyone to replace me?_

**_Entry 2#_ **

_I found a girl's body in front of a small house; She looked young. She was unconscious and covered in blood. Her home was ransacked, and her blood was splattered everywhere. It reminded me of the past. It looks like the girl was still alive, her body was warm, so I piggybacked her back to the Ubayashiki's estate._

_She was still unconscious, and she has a fever. Her body temperature was high, so I bring Kanao along to check up on her. She said that the girl was fine and said that she just needed some rest. So we let her be. She looks like Nezuko when she's asleep. The poor girl had lost her family. What should I say to her? And How should I explain it to her?_

**_Entry 3#_ **

_It has been weeks since the girl passed out. One night we heard a ruckus coming from her room. When we went to check on her, we were in shock. The girl got a seizure her eye was red, and I could see her veins popping out of her skin. The medical team tried to hold her so she could stay in bed._

_Her mouth was open, and slowly we could see the fangs that were starting to show. She was changing into a demon. But what I see from the see-through world was different. She was fighting off the demon blood, that was circulating in her body._

_The blood was pumping fast inside of her, and all of us didn't know what to do. Kanao suggested slashing her neck. To just end her misery right there and then. But I rejected it; I couldn't smell any Demon blood inside of her. Even though inside there is some of it circulating inside._

_But her smell was different. It was almost the same as Nezuko's, just after she conquered the sun. Her scent started to camouflage, and she acted usually. This girl was different, and I could smell it. We hold her off for an hour until she passed out._

_We couldn't take the risk of her eating us in the middle of the night. So we tied her off to the side of the bed with a rope. Thus she couldn't runoff. We told the Ubayashiki about this, and they told us to have a meeting in the morning._

**_Entry 4#_ **

_The next morning we had a meeting with Ubayashiki Kiriya. We were told to watch and keep her. So we could analyze her since the demons are getting much stronger than how they use to be._

_In the middle of the meeting, one of the Kakushi informed us that the girl is now awake and she seems to be healthy. I was the first to run to the ward, and they were right._

_She was sitting straight on her bed, eating her breakfast. Now with new chained handcuffs to held her from attacking others. She looked at me with gentle expression. Her left eye was red, and her right eye was blue._

_I couldn't smell anything wrong from her. She seems beautiful and healthy._

_When I asked her who she is, she just to told me her name and her reason. Her name was Yoo Jeongyeon. She's Korean and moves here to Japan for a living._

_I asked her if she remembers anything from last night, and after I asked her, she started to react differently. I smelled something odd from her. It feels like the demon's blood. I was holding my blade tight, scared that she would change and attack but what comes next surprises me._

_She was beautiful; her eyes are now both red, and her veins are popping out. But she was acting normally; she didn't even react to the sun peering through the window. She manages to control it and I ever so slightly heard her speak._

_Then she looked at me with teary eyes; I can smell her anger and sadness. She told me that a pale young boy came into her house. He was demanding someone be the sacrifice. Her father said no, and tried to get him out of the house._

_He just smiled and grabbed her, giving her only a scratch and left. She then felt an immense lot of power inside of her, and she was salivating just by the smell of her family. She was conscious when she devoured them alive. After that, she changed back to normal._

_I didn't know what to say after that. Kiriya told me to looked after her, so I did. I moved her to my mansion, so She was under my watch. She knows what we are and wanted to join the Corps. I was not sure whether or not I should teach her._

_But, Kiriya said she was a great asset, and I needed a successor. So I became her Tsukugo, She was stronger than I imagine and I just noticed she had the same Demon Slayer mark like me. The same fiery mark on the forehead._

_She was the first demon ever to become a demon slayer. She could change back and forward from a beast to a human to her liking. She was strong, and Kiriya said the perfect candidates for a pillar. The new Sun pillar._

**_Entry 5#_ **

_I didn't know that my time was running out early. If you are reading this Yoo, that means that you have heard the news. He has finally found me. I leave the rest of the Corps to you, and I hope you do well. You have to protect those who are weaker to you and show your opponent some respect._

_There is always the right side in you, Yoo. You are more than just a demon. You are reasonable, and you can protect them. I believe in you._

_Don't worry about me. I'm going to meet Nezuko in the afterlife._

_Sayonara_

_-Tanjirou Kamado_

**____________**

The book fell from her grasp, and her feet felt like noodles. Her Sensei has just died, and It was all her fault. She came too late; He was already cut to pieces with nothing left. Vengeance was all that she felt. She promised her self that she would avenge him and her family.

She gripped his checkered green haori which was in half tightly as tears run down her face. She gritted her teeth and held her Sensei's sword. Because it was all that she was left with.

"Kibutsuji Maori, I will chase you around Japan even South Korea, and I will slash your neck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the names are in the movie, and some are made up. Credits to the original! And please read Kimetsu No Yaiba to understand the story.


	2. The New Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons are becoming more lethal and started attacking people with any particular reason. Nayeon was just the unlucky girl.

The heat is all over Nayeon's body, the adrenaline is kicking in. Trickling sweats down on her skin. Her body muscles are stiff, and all she can see is the colour red. The stench smell of cooper fills her nostrils. She is frozen still in her place and not too far from where she stands. Use to be a lifeless body, started to scurry.

Frightened by the sudden movements, She slowly backed away. Her face went white as snow, once she realized. That the now alive body is looking right at her. Chills run down her spine, her staggered breathing was making her more visible. Tears run down her face seeing the condition of the one she used to call her Father.

Blood oozes from his full mouth showing the sharp pointy teeth. His eyes were red like bloodshot, and the veins are popping right out of the skin. Right beneath him was now the corpse of her mother. Her guts were torn open, and her intestines were out. Her face was expressionless, and her eyes are wide open. She died while experiencing the pain.

He is now looking at his second meal, hungry for another human flesh. Growling at the presence of the young girl. She could feel the stare and the fear of dying was starting to get to her. It confuses her to reason and makes a decision. She needed more time, but she doesn't have a lot of time. Because her father has started charging towards her.

The now rushed adrenaline forced her to run. To stay away from that beast and find something to get a hold of him. But she needed to see it quickly as his reflexes have changed. He's not old like She use to know her. His more powerful and his muscles have gotten an upgrade. She knows that she can't do anything rather than escape.

But, as clumsy as she has ever been. She tripped into one of the old wooden tatami floors that were starting to expand and tilted upwards. Tumbling hard against the hard floor, sliding at the process. She could see that the beast was not far from her. She tried to stand up, but the impact was so hard that she sprained her ankle.

So, she just sits there, crawling back towards the wall. She was shaking from the top of her head to her feet. His Father is creeping closer and closer, making their gap much smaller. Until she felt the cold wall behind her, then she stops. There was no other way out of there, and she was losing hope.

She didn't give up, every circuit in her brain told her to find something, anything. Hands are on the sides and she was starting to feel her surroundings. Until her hands caught a slight coldness. She touched it and It was some sort of a metal tip. The coldness was familiar to the once her Father used to use on her.

But now, She has no time to lose. She retracted the metal tip until she can feel the Ito. Her eyes are gazing to the front, and as He leaps to grip her. She quickly held on to the blade with both hands and at full speed, dragged the blade splitting His head into two. Her face turned frozen pale as she sees the body, slowly collapsing to the floor.

Her hands are shaking because of the cold and fear. Slowly, she started to weep hard. Covering her face with the large hands, she always gotten bullied for. Breathing was also hard, the sheer coldness and sorrow were blocking her lungs. Every inhale was a weight. But all of that stops when she heard a low growl, almost chocking.

She shakes her head, vigorously, _"No, no! It can't be!"_ Shocked was all written on her face

That cut was supposed to work. Any normal humans that have gotten their heads split into two would've been dead. But judging from how He acts and His fast reflexes. She knew that He wasn't possessed by any beast or any ancient legends in Japan. She pulled her hands down to see if her observation was correct, and It was all proof right.

Once she saw his head, that is slowly regenerating. All of the cells that were used to structure His face are reproducing fast. The low growl changed into a loud one and just by that noise. She was suddenly on her feet, gripping on to the blade. As she ran through the door of the house. Escaping from the back of the house and on to the thick snowy forest.

It was just a matter of time before the regeneration finished and not a moment too soon. She hears the screeching scream of that creature. She knows what they are, but she chooses not to believe it. Her mother used to tell her stories about it. The Man-Eating Flesh or Demons is an urban legend her mother used to say to her. To keep her from playing far from the house.

The sharp winter breeze hits her skin right away. It flies through her as she ran as fast as she can. She could hear the rustling footsteps of that creature. Closing in the distance. His speed was no match to her and the snow was another weight for her. The weather was so cold and It was in the middle of a snowfall.

She was running out of oxygen, and she was getting lightheaded because of the lack of oxygen. Her body was this close to floating away. But she keeps on running more profound and more in-depth into the forest. She turned her head to look back but immediately regretted her choice. Because now she realized that their distance as not far behind. She has to keep Him far away, just far enough to hide.

The lack of oxygen troubled her decision making. Making her go blind. But, there was still another way. She looked at the blade that she has been gripping tightly. That was her only hope and the last of her idea. It was fast and unimaginable, but It was her only chance. Without any thinking twice, she turned in the middle of the high sprint.

She took a deep breath, _"I will not be, His second meal."_

Getting a great look at His father and aim at His leg and then she throws the sword towards him. It slashed through the cold air and went through his knee. She could hear the blade piercing through His skin and eventually to the white frozen snow. He fell hard on his face, still trying to reach her.

She fell on her back right after that stunt. The chill from the snow was piercing through her back. Forcing her to wake up, just in time. As she saw His father regaining his stand. Still stuck on that ice but slowly the blade was slipping through. Her mind told her to run, but her body was all frozen solid. She couldn't move.

 _"Come on, Move dammit! You can't just be frozen up like this."_ She tried to move her body, but It was no use.

It's like, It's forcing her to watch his suffering. But she knows damn well, that it won't hold long. It was the effect of distressed so her whole body diactivated on its own. She was too tired, having to handle all of this. She just needed some rest. So she did, she closed her eyes. Feeling the snow falls on to her head and body.

 _"Maybe this is it, After all that struggle. My body just reached its limit."_ She smiled, accepting her fate.

Any moment now, her father would attack her, and she would meet her mother. She could, after that, rest well and not care about surviving. But God had other plans for her.

_________________________

Not far from It all, a figure was resting on top of one of the trees. The figure's head was leaning on to the giant tree branch, didn't gave any chills because of the thick uniform she's wearing. The snow was giving the latter a thrill. It has been so long since she has ever experienced snow. She closed her eyes to rest from the tiring day.

When a familiar flap, woke her up. Usually, when there is trouble near or far. Her trusty crow would always come and give her a message. This time was different, her crow was flying rapidly towards her, and it had a rough landing. On the part of the branch that is still excessive. Usually, the crow would've landed on her shoulder.

But this time, It crashed in front of her. Making a loud thud. It gives her shocked and slightly concerned. When her crow landed that hard, It could only mean that a problem has occurred near her resting place. She reached out her hand quickly, grabbing the crow's full body. She can feel that It was tired. Its body moves in an up and down motion.

"Where is it?" She didn't need to ask anything else, It'll just give away more time.

Calm and in control as she asked that question. Then she let it go, It flaps its wing. Maintaining the altitude so they can see eye to eye.

It caws in front of her, flapping its wings faster, "1000 meters, east from here." It caws again before flying away, leaving her astounded.

She abruptly stands off and takes a big jump from branches to branches. The disappointment was all that she felt. She failed to smell the familiar stench of the demon blood. It was real evidence that her training was not enough. She couldn't sniff them from a distant place. The only thing she can do now is scented her way to the problem itself, with full speed.

Every step on the tree was made more and more limited. Every thrust from the core muscles of her feet was given even more power. She needs to get there fast before it was too late. She manages to close the distance by reaching 400 meters in less than a minute. She could now smell the trail of the scent.

Two scents, one was sweet and relaxing, almost like the smell of the pink cherry blossoms. But the scent was fused with a sense of fear and sorrow. The other scent was the familiar one, the usual target. Its trail of hunger would soon end. She is this close to the destination any moment now, she'll annihilate it. The path of scent was getting nearer and nearer.

Until she can see the string of the white strand of thread. The thrust of her feet became more potent until she is practically floating in the sky. There underneath her was two people. A young girl who is standing still frozen and another one. Whom from the looks of it, It's her target. Nailed to the ice by a blade

She concentrated on the thread that was made by her sense of smell. Pulling out her Nichirin Blade midair and exposing it to the sun above. Then she glided down towards the demon. Aiming right on its neck. The predator looked up and saw her. She pulled out a small smirk before finally inhaling some oxygen. Letting it circulate inside her lungs.

Concentrating on just a simple breath style and just make an impact.

"Breath of Water, First Style: Water Surface Slash!"

Her blade light up blue and water was circulating the surface blade. Followed by a stream of water. Making it sharp enough to cut his necks off. The impact cannot be seen by any naked eye. Only a slayer can see what she just made. She landed on the ice gently as the remaining body of the demon collapsed on to the ground.

Putting her blade back to the casing right beside her right hip. The wind flies through her skin, giving her a chilly sensation. She stands still for a while until she heard the sound of a continuous crunch beside her. Almost like something was rolling. She looked down to see the demons head, smiling at her.

She knows this demon is new. Judging by the expression he is giving to her. Usually, when they have been a demon for sometimes. Their memories of the past would slowly be forgotten, and their personality change to the worse. But she knows that this one is new. A new victim of Maori's devilish act.

The head's mouth started to move. He was trying to say something before He turned into ash. The lips were moving, but she couldn't hear anything. So, she kneeled to his range. She bows down a bit to let her ear near his mouth. No words, she started to think. It was just a trick to lure her in and bite her. But then,

"My Daughter............. Protect her.........Please,"

Her eyes went wide and just as she was about to say a word. From the part of his neck to his lips has already disintegrated, slowly turning into and ash. Getting blown over by the wind. _Respect your enemies_ , that's what her Sensei used to say to her. She always remembered to do that, giving her last respect by giving them her prayers.

After all of that, she was ready to leave. The sky was getting darker, and the snowy weather was getting more harsher. So she abruptly stood up and was getting ready to go when she realized. The other scent that she smelled before was still there. She turned to look at it but what she founds horrified her.

The younger girl has fainted due to the immense cold weather and lack of energy. Panicked, she ran towards her checking on her body temperature. Her whole body was cold, but her hands are still warm. She checked her pulse, it was still beating, but it slow. The sky that was bright blue changed into a darker one.

She quickly picks the girl up, piggybacking her. _"Her house must've been near here, It wouldn't have been far,"_ She said to herself.

The forest was dark with no sense of direction, she was blinded. Depending on her keen sense of smell, she sniffed her way in the dark, until eventually found the same scent as the girl. Following the white thread of perfume, she manages to track her house.

It was pitch black inside, but she knows why it was like that. She brought the girl inside the house. There were when she realized what had happened. The poor girl has to experience all of that. She slightly looks at her passenger, who was sound asleep. She reminds her of herself, but she chooses not too.

Shaking her head, she readjusted the girl's positions on her back and promised herself to clean the house, putting it back together. And also to bury the corpse of her mother. She walked down the dark hallway, finding a room. Once she found the place, she let the girl down. Laying her on the futon bed tucking her in.

Even though she didn't promise her father to take care of her. But her ego told her to stay. Her Sensei would always ask her to be kind and take care of other people. _The act of kindness would give you strength,_ that's what he said. Constrained by those words, she ended up taking care of the girl.

Turning on the heater on the house by refuelling the coal. Making sure that the house was warm enough for her. She also took care of the house. A clean freak that is what the rest of the hashira's called her. She cannot stand any untidiness. So she put the stuff that was on the ground back to its original state.

Finally, It was time to bury the girl's mother. She could feel the pain of losing loved ones. Because she has felt it too, long ago.

Soon, the sun will rise, and all of her targets would hide. She went to the sleeping girl's room for the last time. Checking on her condition. She concentrated so she can use the see-through world technique to check on her blood vessels. The girl's blood is now circulating normally, and her heart is beating at an average rate.

She was relieved because anytime now, the girl would wake up. Which means it was her time to go. Before she goes, she made sure to cook the girl some porridge to give her some nutritious after she woke up with a letter on the side. Just in time as her crow came resting on her shoulder with another mission and just like that. She disappeared.

_____________________________

Nayeon didn't know what just happened to her. Her visions were blurred out, and all of her energy was drained out. All she saw was a shimmering light coming from above. Almost like a reflection from a blade. Just after that, her father's neck was cut. It happened so fast she couldn't even see what had just happened.

All she know was that someone had just saved her. She didn't know who it was because all she can see was the back. The person was wearing dark clothing that was half-covered by a green Haori with a pattern. She couldn't catch a glimpse of the person's face because the next thing she knew.

Her vision was getting darker and darker until she finally collapsed. She didn't know what happens next. Sometimes she woke up and she was getting a piggyback ride from someone. Then she woke up again and she was now in bed resting. It was all weird and confusing until the next morning.

She finally got her energy back. Still traumatized by last night's events. She checked her surroundings, and no one was there. Recalling what had happened last night, she wanted to call it a nightmare. But she knew it was real. Because she's not that stupid to realize It wasn't. Slowly getting out of the bed.

She felt as if a meteor had just landed on her body. It felt crushed to the bone. Maybe all of that chasing has finally caught off to her. She blamed herself for not exercising so much. The hallway was empty just as she expected it to be. She was wondering what her quote on quote saviour would've stayed.

But what does she expect, the person must've left after she put her to bed. What she didn't expect was that the person would clean the house. Because they did. Everything was back to order. She looked around the main room searching for her mother's body and was surprised to see the grave right at the back of the house.

She wanted to go and give her final respect. But her mind wasn't ready to experience the grief again. So she just inhales deeply holding her tears and looked at the grave from afar. Not too long tho, because her stomach started growling after that. She's not gonna lie, she is rather hungry. So she went to the kitchen to check if there is something.

Shocked was written on her face. She didn't expect the person to also cook for her. It was enough for them to clean her house, but she didn't expect to be taken care of that much. She strolled towards the kitchen table and sit on the cushion on the floor. Making a big scoop of what looks like porridge.

She has got to admit, the porridge was pretty good. It was eaten in a couple of minutes. Leaving the bowl clean and her stomach full. When she put down the bowl, she noticed a folded paper right beside it. Curious about what it is, she opened it. She grimaced at the letter because she couldn't understand any of it.

The letter was written in Kanji or Japanese Syllables. She's Korean, and she hadn't been leaving in Japan too long to read words in Kanji. But she remembered one or two. Because her mother used to teach her how to read it. It was short and easy to understand. So she manages to figure out the content of the letter.

北アルプスに行き、富岡義雄という男の名前を探してください。 太陽が昇ったことを彼に告げる.

(Go to the Northern Alps, Search for a man name Giyuu Tomioka. Tell Him that the sun has risen)

There was no name of the writer, and the address wasn't specific enough.

"Nothern alps? Where tho? And who is Giyuu Tamioka?"

It was a start, a start of Nayeon's new dangerous life.


	3. The Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another start of a cliche journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story!!!!!!

Following instructions from a letter, whom she doesn't know who it was from. Might be sceptical and dangerous, but Nayeon's life was already that catastrophic since yesterday. So following something like this was just another thing on the list.

It was rather easy packing all her stuff into one of the knitted bags that her mom made for her. Not that she was carrying many things. Just some essentials, clothing, some food, and water to keep her alive and well through this journey. A journey to what? She doesn't know.

What she does know the writer instructs her to go to the northern Alps. This was also a blind location given how the site was not written in detail but she keeps on descending the mountain that she was living at. Slowly her lungs don't feel more cumbersome than it used to be.

The low altitude means more oxygen to breathe in. Living in the mountains makes her lungs restricted and keeping her from breathing more air since her body was still trying to adapt to the cold temperature that is the mountains of Japan.

Descending the mountains made her see more vibrant colors other than just white. It was Spring under the mountain unlike at the top where it always wintered. The floral smell of the bitter-sweet scent of the cherry blossoms fills her nostrils.

Since it was Spring, the cherry blossoms flowers blooms and the fragrance of it spread around Japan. It is the signature flower from "The Land Of The Rising Sun", And it was Nayeon's favorite scent since she moved here.

A smile painted across her face as she keeps on walking. Stopping now and then to take some rest or to eat and drink. With only the help of a compass and a map, she followed the road towards the Nothern Alps or what the Japanese called the Hida Mountains.

Through the significant and many patches of rice fields and small villages that Nayeon was lucky enough to pass through on her way. She was filling up her bag with more resources to last her for a couple of days. It was mostly a smooth journey.

Until the sky turns dark and all of the villagers hurriedly ran inside. Closing their food vendors and stopping all of their evening's activities. Nayeon was surprised at the sudden change of routine but followed the rhythm. Quickly packing her stuff inside her bag and to continue.

Some people tried to warn her, grasping at her arm to stopping her from her walk. "It is too dangerous, walking alone at night, Child. Stay at my cabin until It was early in the morning. Then you can continue your walk." An old lady tried to stop her.

Her wrinkled, covered face couldn't hide the fear that she had. The concerning look she gave to Nayeon almost drove her in. But she didn't want to delay. Her heart somehow told her to continue, telling her that her destination was close.

She just slowly turned around and rest her other hand on top of the grandma's. "Thanks, granny but my destination is almost near. I'll be fine. I'll run if I hear something bad or defend myself." Even so, the old lady still didn't want to let her go.

She convinced her to stay, but Nayeon insisted. Her decision was final, and she doesn't care if what ends up was terrible. She knows her heart would never disappoint her, so she follows it. The old lady stopped trying and only pray for Nayeon, so God's of Buddha may protect her.

_______________________

The sheer coldness of tonight's breeze is surrounding her body, giving her a slight chill. Good thing she was wearing a rather thick kimono that was suitable for this kind of temperature. Not to mention her surrounding was mostly dead silent.

Even the crickets weren't brave enough to chirp. So it was only Nayeon and the rest of the world. The sky is empty, the stars were hiding behind the moon, and it was all colored dark blue enough to give Nayeon that grimed feeling of loneliness.

Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, she heard a loud shriek right in front of her. Her attention that used to be on the ground quickly shot to the front. She froze at the noise, and cold sweat was starting to run down her face.

The noise was getting more and more horrific. Someone was definitely in trouble. Nayeon didn't know why or what happened but the next thing she knew, her feet were running towards the source of the sound. Inside the thick and tall trees of the forest.

Rustling sounds were made, as she steps on the dry leaves that fall from the tree — running at full speed to the source of it. The shriek turns into a big scream, almost piercing through her ear, panting hard as the noise started to go more transparent and more precise.

Until it decided to stop making Nayeon halt at her tracks. Silence was starting to take over, and she was surrounded by trees as long as her eyes could see. She was still breathing hard from all of that running. Her heart was beating out of control.

Then she caught another sound coming from the same place. She searched around in the darkness of the forest. No sign of a person near her but the noise was unexplainable, almost like the sound of a claw scraping into an object.

An object that was so soft to be called one, to begin with. Her ears were catching more sounds, and the sound of crunching caught her off guard. Cold sweats were trickling down her face, and it was starting to go colorless.

Every breath that she takes was slow and painful, wrenching her lungs. Her brain tells her to run far away because she knows that the scream was a result of something. Something that has been terrorizing this town for a long time.

But she didn't, even though every part of her body tells her to. Instead, she stands there with both of her hands holding tight on to the handle of the blade, bringing it through her journey for stuff like this one. With a big loud swift, she retracted the blade out of the case.

Giving it some time to shine under the moonlight. The light of the moon reflected across it, and she didn't even notice its color. Almost as dark as the night sky. A very weird looking blade with a dark color, she thought maybe they used a special kind of ore to make this one.

Her ear twitches a little as she caught an abruptly quick sound. It was the mixture of running and panting accompanied by crushing leaves. Someone or something was running towards her. Focusing on the source of the music, she stands firm on her guard.

Looking all over her surroundings. The sound was echoing throughout the forest. It was getting nearer and nearer closing in the distance. Her hold on the handle started getting shaky until it shows itself from the dark of the forest.

His eyes were red as bloodshot, and his veins were popping out of his skin. Skin pale as white as snow and blood were gushing out of the mouth with sharp pointy teeth resting on to it. It was a little boy, and he was wearing a standard black kimono that was in no good shape.

In this kind of condition, he could no longer be called a human and was the same thing as her father, a demon. It could no longer make a rational thought, so it charges towards her. It is catching her off guard, making her swing her blade with no sorts of direction nor aim.

She was only wounding it a little with no necessary cuts. It keeps on charging giving her no time to recover. His nails were sharp and cut right through her kimono, making a big claw mark and made her off balance. Her breath hitched as she fell to the leaf-covered ground.

Crushing all the dry leaves as she made an impact. It hurt her and stunned her a little. She could feel all that fear slowly consuming her, but It was stopped when that little boy jumped on top of her. He bites on to the blade that was used to protect herself from him.

He was tiny, yet he was strong, and his nails were digging through her ribs. The pain was agonizing, but she tries to fight him off. His teeth were chomping trying to break the blade, but it was strong enough that every time he pushes through it, It was cutting through his mouth.

Nayeon knew that this blade was sharp enough to harm him. So she thrust her hand up, pushing him forward just as he chomps towards the edge. Gritting on her teeth and practically screaming off her lungs, she pushed through his flesh, cutting through the veins and hard skull.

Until it was just in half, it finally stopped attacking. But Nayeon was no amateur. She remembered back then when she did the same thing to her father. The stunt didn't kill it immediately, but instead, it regenerated and healed itself.

So for proper measures, she cut off the neck without any knowledge that it would work. But she knows that it was working when his body started disintegrated into a blaze of ashes and flown as the cold air hits it — flying across the night sky.

Knowing that it was all over, she absentmindedly rested her head on the ground, looking up to the night that was accompanied by the stars. She was still hyperventilating at was just happened, but it was starting to calm down.

It was one hell of a night, and she was starting to think maybe she would have to do this now every night. But the thought was so absurd and was probably just a mild coincidence. So she sat up looking through the trees as far as she can see.

She is observing its height because, by all means, it was higher than her. But she could still see the long branches that grow on it, and she could slightly see something standing on one of it. Shocked by what she sees, she quickly held on to her blade and stood up, focusing on the new guest.

It too tall to be a bird and too slim to be a bear also bears don't stand up on their feet, especially not on a tree branch. Looking at it thoroughly and figuring out its shape. She knows that it was a man watching her.

She could not see his face because he was hiding under the shadow.

But she could see the color of his clothes. He was wearing a two pattern haori one was solid red and the other she could not see because of the shadow.

On the inside was a plain white shirt followed by a hakama and a geta for the finished look. It was a mixture of modern and old Japanese clothing. Even under the shadow, she could still see the grey strings of hair that was slowly turning white.

He was just standing there watching her from afar. Just how long have that older man been watching her from. Curious of his intention Nayeon fixes her breathing to ask him a few questions.

"Who are you? Why are you just watching me from up there?" Which was responded by an act of silent?

Nayeon sighed loudly, this was getting nowhere, and she knows it. That man isn't going just to watch her, Right? Or maybe he's the reason she has been encountering these demons. Her question was interrupted when he finally opened his mouth.

"The blade, Where did you get it?" His voice was hoarse and deep, and she could almost tell how old he was just by the sound.

But her attention was now on her blade. Why would he ask her about it? Out of all of the questions, she asked. Instead of answering it, he asked another question. She wasn't in the mood to play those sorts of games and kept it straight to the point.

"I asked you first! It's rude to answer someone with a question." Looking up and down from the blade to the older man.

"My name and reasons are not important. What's important is, Where did you get that blade?" It was getting more serious, and his tone was getting aggressive.

With the intensity that was rising from his tone, Nayeon shivered. "M-My Father own it." She stuttered.

No answer for a couple of minutes and her hold on the blade was still tight. Her hands were starting to turn white because of it. The wind was getting stronger, and their kimono and haori were flying through the wind.

Nayeon thought that maybe it's just one of that crazy older man minding her business and was about to lose her grip on the handle to start walking again. Until she saw movement from the top, he changes into a cross-legged sitting position, almost like he was meditating.

He could hear his breath; it was even unlike any other people and was perfectly balanced. Circulating on his lungs. "Where is your destination?" He asked out of the blue.

Nayeon gasped a little and hummed. She is under no circumstances are going to give her destination away to some stranger. But the way he was talking was luring her in. Like she knows that this old man means no harm to her.

"The Hida Mountains." She knows it wasn't specific.

There are many mountains in the northern Alps of Japan. Climbing everyone of them would be a challenge. But the writer didn't say to climb it. Instead, it told her to find someone. Someone called Giyu Tomioka whom she never even met before.

Her eyes were fixated onto him, waiting. "Purpose?" Gentle as it may seem.

She was reluctant to keep it a secret, but somehow her mouth just answers without her doing it. As if he knows or trusted this old guy.

"I'm looking for someone called Giyu Tomioka." Then the wind blew, and the atmosphere got colder.

He flicked it made Nayeon flinched a little. Now standing on the tree branch, Nayeon could hear the loud thumping sound that is from his heart. It was as if the mention of that name gave him a little of a shocked and almost anger.

She could hear his ragged breathing coming right out of his mouth. "How did you know that name?" Anger was visible on his tone, but she could hear the soft gentleness that followed behind it. He was trying to keep calm.

Hearing the intensity of the tone, Nayeon didn't answer immediately. This old guy must've been trouble. "It's none of your business." She tried to cover the fear that was indulging in her tone.

Refusing to response the old guy leaps down from the tall tree branch. Making a loud thud once he was on the ground. Seeing that Nayeon was shocked, her eyes went wide, and she holds her blade firm to her front even though it was shaking out of control.

How could a man with that kind of age, fell from that height without making a bruise? She didn't know, but now she could see his face. The dark shadows of the night cannot hide him anymore. Thus his face is revealed.

His face was covered with wrinkles, and he has thin eyebrows with sharp dark blue eyes. Messy grey hair tied back into a low ponytail dangling on his back. Nayeon could now see the second pattern on his haori, a geometrical pattern with green, orange and yellow color.

When she thoroughly looked at him, she was in a complete shocked and quickly gripped her blade tighter. Right on his waist resting on the side of his white belt, something was popping out, a blade identical to hers but much more prolonged and older. She could see that it was used quite often.

What surprises her more was the traces of dry blood from it. It seems fresh like he just slaughtered someone. She was shaking, and her heart was beating out of her chest. If the demons didn't manage to kill her, this older man could.

He was slowly stepping closer, and it pulled Nayeon back to reality when she heard the sound of leaves crunching — stepping back as he steps to the front until Nayeon bumped into a tree and decided to look over her shoulder.

She looked at him with her serious face, trying not to show the fear but miserably failed when she stuttered. "W-What do you w-want?" Shaking on her hold.

He stopped at his tracks showing no sign of attacking, keeping the distance just right. His face was flat and severe. "Just some answers. The name, How did you know the name?" This time his tone was much more gentle and raspy equivalent to the older man.

Nayeon was fighting with her mind, whether to tell him or not. Physically she was told to fight him but seeing his posture and movements. This old guy must've been a professional. Fighting him would've been a mistake.

Mentally she was told to tell him. But what good would come out of it? She was following a letter from an unknown person who happened to save her from all of this catastrophe. But it was better than the idea of fighting him.

Breathing out a big lump of air, that forms a great mist. Uncertain whether it worth the try. The letter was clueless more like unfinished. The unknown writer, not specific detail and an indeterminate sentence saying _"Tell Him that the sun has risen."_

It was like a wild goose chase. But because this old guy was forcing her to answer. She had no choice. Even if how weird the letter was.

"I know it from a letter." She told him and his eyebrows knitted together.

It was much more severe now. "What did it say?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows while still looking at her.

Nayeon breathed out again; this man was weirder than she thought. "The sun has risen, that's what it said." It was a random sentence.

Was it telling her to wait until the sun rises so that she could search for this person name Giyu Tomioka? Or Was it the location name? She didn't know it was all just random for her. But once she said that, his expression change into one she called confusion.

He was surprised, and then he slowly smiled. It was a cocky one like he didn't believe what she said. "So, this is the girl you sent? How pathetic!" He mumbled, but Nayeon could hear him loud and clear.

He just looked at her with a smirk on his face; he was not impressed. Then he whistled towards the sky and came flying down from heaven an old crow that looks like it could die any minute now. But it rested on his shoulder, and he whispered something.

So quiet, even Nayeon couldn't hear him. Once he was done, the crow nodded like it understands what he was saying and fly across towards her. It floats in front of her, so they are in the same range. Nayeon could see that the crow was so old it started to grow some grey hair just like the guy.

"Follow me!" It said, its voice was low and raspy like a man and Nayeon gasp letting out a small shriek.

Because that crow can talk and crows don't speak, not in an ordinary world she thought. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, even hitting her head a couple of times. Just to make sure she wasn't just dreaming. But she wasn't when she still see the crow, floating in front of her.

"Just follow him, I'll explain later." Nayeon tilted her head to look at the source of the other sound, and it was the old guy who was talking.

"And why should I?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

She's not going to follow any stranger with a talking crow on his hand. Not when there's a blade resting on his side. He shook his head and jumped. It wasn't any average jump. He used his core muscle for that so he could reach the top of the branch.

She could hear those muscles pulling and stretching as he makes the big jump, landing on one of the branches. Nayeon shriek again because of that.

 _"I guess all Japanese people are Ninjas!"_ She said to herself and looked at him facing his back.

"You want to meet Giyu Tomioka, right?" With the mention of the unknown person's name, Nayeon hummed and nodded her head vigorously.

A slight chuckle came out of his mouth, looking far through the trees upfront. "Then follow the bird, He'll lead you to him." He said and disappeared to the distance.

Jumping across from branches to branches, leaving Nayeon with her mouth agape. She shook her head, closing her mouth, chasing him with the crow flying right by her side. "W-wait! How do I know you are not lying?" She said while panting and stopped.

She yelped because of the sudden pain on her head. The crow pecked her with his sharp beak, right at the crown of her head. She rubbed it a couple of times as the pain was radiating throughout her head. She was sure it became a wound.

"Just follow me! You don't have a choice, remember?" The crow said cockily.

His wings are flapping in front of her, so they are in the same range. He flies ahead of her, not caring if Nayeon followed or not. Annoyed and slightly angered, Nayeon started running to catch up. He was right; she didn't have any other choice.

So, she just followed him. Running across the dark forest, until she slowly could see the light of the sun, peeking through the leaves of the tall trees. The sun has indeed risen.

It was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to know more about me or more stories, Visit my twitter account @2yeon_au/2yeonAU! I'll be there! Leave kudos if you like!

**Author's Note:**

> It is inspired by the Anime and Manga, Kimetsu No Yaiba. Because the original story itself its not done yet. Some of the techniques will be made up. So please enjoy!


End file.
